


Unexpected

by OnlyTomorrowWillTell



Category: Back to the Future (Movies)
Genre: First Meeting, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5049562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyTomorrowWillTell/pseuds/OnlyTomorrowWillTell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doc Brown made a lot of experiments and inventions.  He always tries hard, but he doesn't expect success.  Doc's used to failure.  How was it possible that he and Marty were friends?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

Lots of things didn't work out for Doc Brown.  It's just the way things went.  He had so many ideas, and obviously, he was capable of making them reality.  It was all he could ever focus on.  But his obsession paid off, the DeLorean was a dream come true.

People had always thought Doc Brown was crazy and avoided him, because he was always doing something they couldn't understand, he was obsessed.  The frenetic energy of his tinkering and constant working and reworking had caused him to rarely leave his house.  The neighborhood made-up many rumors about him. 

_"You think he's stuck in his nasty house because he's got a Frankenstein in there?"_

_"Nah, the old guy is just delusional.  Maybe he's trying to contact aliens with those antennas and shit."_

_“With all of that work he does on who-knows-what he should have the skill to fix up his house.  It looks gross.”_

And above all, Doctor Emmett Lathrop Brown was used to being dismissed, and alone.  He thought it was better that way.  No one believed him, and it was easier to work without skeptics around to tear him down during every second of his work.

* * *

 In a better part of town, there lived a little boy called Marty McFly.  He was a badass, and he knew it, even if he was still in middle school.  He was always searching for something cool to do, everything was boring to him, and nothing could hold his interest for long.  

* * *

 He was thirteen when he first heard of a doctor who lived in a dilapidated mansion.  According to Marty's classmates and adults’ gossip, the doctor was insane and performed unimaginable experiments, keeping him perpetually in the house.  Obviously, Marty got to imagining the experiments quickly, and he had decided on the spot that he was going to “visit” the doctor.  His house was in the older part of town, the same parts his parents had said _never_ to go to.  Of course that made the idea of going to the mansion impossible to resist.  Marty spent the entire night in his room planning his next trip.

**Author's Note:**

> It was Back to the Future Day today/yesterday. I wrote this ASAP to honor it.  
> I'm a bit late though.


End file.
